Reading Shattered, by Josh the Pleb
by Johnny Jim Doe
Summary: Taking place after the sea of monsters, let us watch as the Olympians and a few visitors read Shattered. Only parts not in bold belong to me. The rest belong to Josh the Pleb(AKA Theta K), AdmetoUltor14, and VCRx
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

***AN* This is a reading of the books fanfiction. Weeeeeell not really. This is where we read SHATTERED by Josh the Pleb(formally known as Theta K), Beta'd by AdmetoUltor14 and VCRx. THIS IS ALL THEIR WORK(AT LEAST, ANYTHING IN BOLD FOR THE WRITING.) PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES AND STUFF. I REPEAT. THIS IS THEIR WORK NOT MINE CREDIT THEM!**

 **Now then, let's get this story started!**

 **Prologue-A Series of Weird Events-Winter Solstice-directly after the events of the Sea of Monsters**

Hestia POV

I quietly observed from the heart as the gods argued, yet again. They had not even reached the set points of discussion and it was 3 HOURS into the meeting. It was all the usual as well. Hera yelling at Zeus about his youngest children. Poseidon yelling at Zeus about who mother Rhea liked best and whether air disasters were more dangerous than sea disasters, etc, etc, etc. Apollo was spouting bad haikus, claiming to be older than Artemis and talking about flirting with her hunters while dodging and blocking arrows aimed at his groin. Hephaestus and Ares were having a tug-of-war contest over Aphrodite, Athena was yelling at Poseidon over Medusa and Athens, while Dionysus was getting yelled at by Demeter over cereal. Meanwhile Hermes was talking to his rats as Hades moaned about all the deaths that this argument was causing down in the mortal world and something about pay raises?

I put my head in my hands and moaned-who knew gods could get migraines? Suddenly everyone went quiet. I looked up as a beam of light descended to the ground. It collided with ground in a great flash as we all turned away, blinded. We suddenly turned back to see some demigods moaning.

"Gods above, my head hurts-where are we anyway" spoke a black-haired demigod I recognised as Percy Jackson while others clutched their heads.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Questioned Poseidon slowly.

"What do you mean? Didn't you summon us?" Answered a girl, who I also recognised. Zoë Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas and Lieutenant of the hunt. For some reason she was holding Percy's hand.

"No we did not. Percy are you okay?" Asked Hermes cautiously. "I mean you only came out of the Sea of Monsters."

"What?!" Yelled all the demigods. "That was ages ago"

"My lords, and Ladies. What is the date may I ask?"

"December 22nd Percy." Responded Hermes.

The demigods all turned to each other before whispering quietly. Percy then stepped up and spoke. "I believe that we may in fact be from the future as the Sea of Monsters was over a year ago for us."

"Demigods!"Thundered **(Pun Intended)** Zeus."Introduce yourselves." The demigods lined up one-by-one before speaking.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

"Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades." Many gasps arose from this as Zeus looked at Hades accusingly.

"I was born before the oath my lord. I was placed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. In any case, I am a hunter of Artemis." Bianca spoke up quickly, hoping to stop any arguments.

I waved my hand and a couch appeared. The demigods sat down, thanking me profusely. Unfortunately just as Percy was about to sit down a large package shimmered into existence before dropping on his head.

"OOOW" He yelped before crying to the heavens, "Why does everything land on me?" A note attached to a rock came into existence before dropping onto his head as well. He yelped again. Thalia picked up the note before reading it.

 _Dear Gods, Goddesses, Demigods, and Percy_

 _The events of the future have not turned out perfectly. Thus we have sent you, in the package a book to read describing the events of the future. No-one is to be harmed over the course of the reading, and you need not worry about time as it will be frozen. More people may occasionally be sent to join you. Hopefully the events of this novel will ensure any issues do not occur._

 _JJD_

"Well, that answers any questions. Shall we get started?" Spoke Athena. Everyone nodded before she opened the box, pulling out a book entitled 'Shattered'

 **Chapter 1-Time**


	2. Chapter 2, Time

**Third Person POV**

 **Chapter 1-Time**

Everyone stepped closer to Athena as she began to read.

 **Kronos advanced with blinding speed.**

Everyone gasped. Just how far in the future was this?

 **Grover- brave, stupid satyr that he was tried to protect Percy, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.**

 **Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard.**

 **It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it.**

"Why is that?" Questioned Hermes. Percy spoke quietly

"Because in that timeline Luke and I had both bathed in the river Styx. Luke had to. He was Kronos's Host." Gasps came from the gods.

 **He countered the strike and disarmed him using one of the first moves he'd ever taught him.**

 **Percy's sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.**

 **"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere.**

 **Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt.**

Athena smiled proudly at thought of her daughter managing that.

 **It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed.**

 **She stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.**

Silence came across the room. Everyone was listening closely.

 **"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."**

 **Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"**

 **Percy tried to move, but his body was frozen again. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos?**

Fear permeated the room. Was this how the era of the gods would end?

 **Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.**

 **"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."**

 **"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."**

 **"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but Percy didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"**

 **"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.**

 **"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."**

 **"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.**

Athena scowled at the tought of Kronos hitting her daughter

 **Percy summoned all of his will. He managed to rise, but it was like holding the weight of the sky again.**

"What!" yelled the gods.

 **Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.**

 **Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."**

 **Percy took a painful step forward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of them could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered.**

 **He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. "Promise."**

 **Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth..." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding. . . ."**

 **Percy staggered to his feet, weakly he stumbled towards the two. Kronos' face was conflicted, his eyes flickered from gold to blue, and then back again.**

 **Possession was ripped away from the son of Hermes, "Luke Castellan is dead" the titan lord bellowed and struck Annabeth with at flat of his blade, knocking over over.**

Athena whimpered for a moment, then Hestia began to rub her back, comforting her. She continued reading.

 **Percy was running out of energy, and time. mustering the last of his strength, a final ditch effort, he threw riptide at the titan. He had no energy left to swing his sword, Percy collapsed to the ground... he had lost... Kronos was about to defeat him.**

 **Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Anaklusmos sailed through the air, straight at the Titan Lord. Kronos spun around, Backbiter in hand, striking the bronze blade with all his strength. Kronos expected the blade to fly off course, clatter uselessly to the ground, but something else happened...**

 **Deep cracks began to appear on the bronze sword, and with a loud crash, the blade burst into a million sparks. Percy felt himself losing consciousness as the whole throne room was engulfed with a blindingly white light.**

 **Percy's eyes snapped open. He was no longer in the throne room...**

 **He wasn't even on Olympus, he was pretty sure.**

 **He was in the back seat of his mom's car, and he was shorter. He looked around himself, Thalia and Annabeth were soundly asleep, on either side of him, and his mom was focused on the snow covered road. The weird thing was, all of them looked younger.**

"WHAT! They were sent back in time?"

"No, only myself and Zoë were. No-one else had any memory of those events.

 **Percy glanced out of the window, they were on the freeway, it was probably ten minutes to dusk. Percy was highly confused, the last thing he remembered was... his eyes widened in alarm...**

 **He frantically checked his pockets, riptide was safely tucked away in his jeans. He let out a sigh of relief, whatever he was going through, at least he would have his trusty pen with him.**

 **By the time Sally pulled over, Thalia and Annabeth were awake and ready to go. Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside.**

 **"Oh, yeah. This'll be fun." Percy could practically feel the déjà vu in that sentence.**

 **Westover Hall looked exactly like he remembered, it was still like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.**

 **"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" his mother asked.**

 **"No, thanks, Mom," he repeated, whatever was going on, he decided to say exactly what he said last time, "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."**

Hera smiled, thinking of the demigod's relationship with his mother.

 **"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy." Now Percy was confused, he had this conversation before...**

 **He could only come up with one probable explanation, but he needed proof...**

 **"It's okay, Ms. Jackson."** **Annabeth smiled reassuringly.** **Her blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same colour as the ocean.** **"We'll keep him out of trouble."**

 **Exactly the same a last time...** **Maybe his theory holds true...** **His mom seemed to relax a little.**

 **"All right, dears," my mom said.** **"Do you have everything you need?"**

 **"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said.** **"Thanks for the ride."**

 **"Extra sweaters?** **You have my cell phone number?"**

 **"Mom—" He knew he had to interject, it seemed to work out in the end the last time...**

 **But he wondered how but could he risk changing...**

 **"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy?** **And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"**

Hera smiled once more at this mother's devotion to her child. Poseidon also smiled at the memories of Sally.

 **"Mom we'll be fine!" Percy urged his teammates into the ominous boarding school. Annabeth and Thalia followed him outside the car.**

 **The wind blew straight through his coat like ice daggers. Once his mother's car was out of sight, Thalia said, "Your mom is so cool, Percy."**

 **"Yeah..." he admitted, "She is pretty cool..." he didn't dare ask about her mother, he already knew anyway...**

 **"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted. "Grover will be waiting." Thalia looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."**

 **Percy stared up at the dark towers of Westover Hall.**

 **"Nothing good," that, if things still go down the same way, he knew without a fraction of a doubt.**

Silence again filled the throne room. Athena handed the book to Artemis.

 **Chapter 2-Dance**


	3. Chapter 3, Dance

**Third Person POV**

 **Chapter 2-Dance**

"Yeah! Dance!" shouted Apollo before he to the horror of the others in the throne room began dancing in a horrible bellbottom pants. People gagged then thanked Artemis profusely as she shot an arrow that sent a normal Apollo back to his seat.

 **The oak doors groaned open, and the three demigods stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of snow.**

 **The inside of the boarding school was just as terrifying as he remembered, The place was huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff.**

Ares smirked at the thought of all the weapons. He turned to Hera before pleading. "Please mommy, can we go there? Can we? Can we?" Everyone silently laughed at the thought of Ares calling someone 'mommy'. They smirked at Ares's pout when Hera declined his request.

 **Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet, her favorite magic item, she fully expected a fight. Annabeth started to say,**

 **"I wonder where—" The doors slammed shut behind us. "Oo-kay," Percy mumbled, sticking to character. "Guess we'll stay awhile."**

 **They could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music. Of course, Percy already knew where the Di Angelo kids would be located... Percy's breath hitched...**

 **Bianca and Zoë were still alive..!**

"Y-You mean she died?" Stuttered out Artemis and Hades as one.

"In the original timeline, before myself and Zoë were sent back, both Bianca and Zoë died. Lady Artemis even put Zoë up in the stars." Again, gasping.

 **Even if he changed nothing else in his second chance... Bianca and Zoë were not going to die... not when he was going to do something about it...**

"And he did." Spoke Bianca. "We both survived the quest upon which we previously had died."

 **They stashed their overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. They hadn't gone very far when Percy heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept them.**

 **They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy moustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, just like last time.**

"Little back-to-front don't you think?" Commented Percy as Apollo and Hermes laughed uproariously.

 **They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.**

Now everyone was laughing as Apollo and Hermes collapsed onto the floor.

 **"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"**

 **Percy smirked as a pretty cool idea hit him. Taking a step forward, he snapped his fingers. Percy could feel a gust of wind ripple from his hand, washing over all of them, making the banners rustle on the walls**

 **"Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," Percy said, using the same words Thalia would've.**

"Percy, what does that mean?" Spoke Thalia in a dangerous tone, a couple of sparks flying around.

"In the original timeline, you had done that." Percy tailed off towards the end as he hid behind Zoë. Thalia smirked in victory.

 **"We go to school here. You remember: I'm Percy. And this is Annabeth and Thalia. We're in the eighth grade."**

 **The male teacher narrowed his heterochromic eyes. Of course Percy knew that the manticore could see through the ripple in the mist he had created, but it had worked the last time and besides... Manipulating the mist was pretty badass. He could remember how surprised he was when Thalia had done the same thing the last time he had experienced these events.**

 **He looked at his colleague. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"**

 **Percy had to bite back his laughter, he had completely forgotten about Ms. Got Chalk.**

Again the two idiots AKA Apollo and Hermes laughed. Zoë, Artemis, Thalia, and Bianca then spoke in the same tone.

"Boys."

"Hey" spoke Percy, "I'm not that bad."

"The aforementioned group(minus Artemis) tilted their heads then nodded. Percy smirked up at Apollo and Hermes. They huffed and pouted like children.

 **The woman blinked, like someone had just woken her up from a trance. "I… yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at us. "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"**

 **Before they could answer, Percy heard more footsteps, and Grover ran up, breathless. "You made it! You—"**

 **He stopped short when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh—"**

 **"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" said the man. His tone made it clear that he detested Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."**

 **Percy chuckled under his breath, he had almost forgotten that grover was a total klutz before he was burdened with the responsibilities if the lord of the wild.**

"What does that mean?" questioned Hermes, suddenly serious. Percy responded,

"In a quest in the original timeline, a quest composed of myself, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson went into the labyrinth. During it we encountered Pan. Jsut before he faded he passed his title onto Grover." Hermes raised his eyebrows, surprised.

 **Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant, I'm so glad they made… the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!"**

Apollo and Hermes face palmed at the ridiculous excuse.

 **Percy almost face palmed at how lame the excuse was.**

Cue laughing by idiots numbers one and two.

 **Mrs. Gottschalk interjected dreamily, "Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"**

 **They didn't wait to be told twice. They left with a lot of "Yes, ma'ams" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, just because it seemed like the fun thing to do.**

 **Grover hustled us down the hall in the direction of the music.**

 **As we walked further away from the teachers, Annabeth leaned in and asked in a low voice, "How did you do that finger-snap thing?"**

 **"You mean the Mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?"**

 **Percy almost burst out laughing at Annabeth's expression. He missed Thalia's narrowed eyes aimed at him. Probably mad that he stole her spotlight... Well he did steal her role...**

 **"That was close!" Grover said. "Thank the gods you got here!"**

 **Annabeth and Thalia both hugged Grover. Percy gave him a big high five.**

 **"So what's the emergency?" Percy asked, knowing full well, but still putting up the charade.**

 **Grover took a deep breath. "I found two."**

 **"Two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed. "Here?"**

 **Grover nodded.**

 **"A brother and a sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help."**

 **"Monsters?"**

 **One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"**

 **Right," Thalia said, taking command over the situation. "These half-bloods are at the dance?"**

 **Grover nodded.**

 **"Then let's dance," Thalia said. "Who's the monster?"**

 **"Oh," Grover said, and looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."**

"DUN, DUN, DUN!" Yelled out the two idiots. Artemis reached out both hands and smacked them both up-side the head.

 **There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each others faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls.**

Ares's eyes glinted at the thought of the fights and began to creepily smile. Everyone creeped away from his lightly, including Aphrodite, to which he pouted.

 **Girls moved around in football huddles, the way they always do, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly coloured pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face.**

"Girls" Spoke the idiots condescendingly.

 **Some of the older guys looked more like me—uncomfortable, hanging out at the edges of the gym and trying to hide, like any minute they might have to fight for their lives.**

"Boys" came from the hunters(Artemis, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoë).

 **But something was out of place, off to the side were three old... Ancient looking women, Percy could recognise them instantly.**

"The Fates" gasped Athena. Everyone paled.

 **Time began to slow down to a crawl giving Percy an insane sense of déjà vu. His fight with Kronos still firmly imprinted into his memory.**

Percy winced at the memory.

 **Percy approached the three deities. Bowing low, he spoke, "Lady Fates"**

 **"Rise hero" they spoke in unison. Before he could ask them about what was going on, they cut him off,**

 **"It seems you have been given a second chance hero" came the crooked voice of Clotho.**

 **"Use it wisely" continued Lachesis.**

 **"Or suffer the consequences" finished Atropos, as the three of them faded out of existence, leaving Percy staring at an empty bench.**

"DUN, DUN, DUN!" Yelled out the two idiots. Artemis again reached out both hands and smacked them both up-side the head.

 **"There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico Di Angelo"**

 **Percy couldn't help but smile at the two... His expression turned grim, he was going to save Bianca... Damn the consequences.**

 **Bianca wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as Nico was shuffling his Mythomagic cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong. She was right of course...**

 **Annabeth said, "Do they… I mean, have you told them?"**

 **Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realise who they are, their scent becomes stronger."**

"Unfortunately, they are then also not prepared for an attack." Spoke Hestia quietly. Everyone nodded, the gods thinking of children who had died because they didn't know of their heritage.

 **"So let's grab them and get out of here," Percy said.**

 **He started forward, but Thalia put her hand on his shoulder. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the Di Angelo siblings. He nodded coldly in our direction. His blue eye seemed to glow.**

 **Of course, he hadn't been fooled by the mist...**

"Unfortunately." muttered everyone in the room.

 **Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."**

 **"How?"**

 **"We're three powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."**

 **"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.**

 **Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"**

 **Grover looked hurt. "I did."**

 **"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"**

 **"Green who?"**

"HOW can you not know Green Day?" Thalia gasped before seeming to go into some kind of emotional collapse. Percy began to comfort her.

"Don't worry Thals, everyone here knows who Green Day is. RIGHT?" He spoke the last word glaring at everyone. They immediately began to nod quickly, angry Percy was not someone you wanted on your bad side.

 **"Never mind. Let's dance."**

 **"But I can't dance!"**

 **"You can if I'm leading," Annabeth said. "Come on, Grover."**

 **Grover yelped as Annabeth grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. This confused Percy, Thalia was supposed to be the one who dragged Percy away, leaving him awkwardly standing next to his crush, at that time... But with time, his crush on the blonde daughter if Athena had dimmed down to a very low simmer at most.**

Percy blushed at it while the others smirked at him.

 **Thalia narrowed her eyes, glaring slightly at me.**

 **"What?" Percy asked.**

 **"The trick with the mist... Chiron didn't teach it to you." It wasn't a question.**

 **Percy gulped, he hadn't thought of what would've happened if he hadn't gone and showed off. Now he had to think of something, and fast.**

 **"Umm.. My mom taught me?" It sounded lame even to himself.**

"Percy, I send Travis and Connor a message. They will give you twice weekly lessons on lying and excuses." Spoke Hermes.

 **Thalia raised her eyebrow, not believing a word that spluttered out of his mouth.**

Thalia laughed at Percy's face. And of course, the excuses that then came spluttering out of his mouth.

 **"My- uhh- dad taught her the trick and she taught me" he was lying through his teeth but he hoped that she didn't catch his bluff.**

 **Fortunately the lie seemed to work and Thalia's expression softened.**

 **"So..." Percy needed an ice breaker, "How's that all girls school treating you"**

 **She shrugged her shoulders, "Meh.. Its okay I guess..." Percy could remember how much Annabeth was fishing about the school the last time around, glancing at them, it was obvious that Annabeth was telling Grover about her school at the very moment.**

 **Glancing at Nico and Bianca, Percy noticed Dr. Thorn stalking away from the dance, the two if them in tow.**

 **Determined to not make the same mistake again, instead of going after them alone, he notified Thalia. They frantically looked around, but Annabeth and Grover were nowhere to be seen.**

"Dammit Annabeth and Grover" spoke Apollo, shaking his heads before whimpering at the twin glares from Athena and Hermes.

 **He knew where the Manticore was going to take the kids so, grabbing Thalia by the wrist, he sprinted out back, he wouldn't be alone with the Manticore, even with his two years of extra training, the beast was still a formidable foe.**

 **Percy finally stopped sprinting when they reached where he knew the Manticore would take the children. He had to make a plan... He knew he wouldn't have to take the Manticore down, he only had to stall the beast until the hunters arrive.**

 **Percy could see a dark silhouette of Dr. Thorn ad the two children of Hades in the shadows.**

 **Taking in a gulp of breath, Percy uncapped riptide and expanded his shield. Thalia, also noticing the three, expanded Aegis and her electric spear, which Percy had affectionately dubbed 'Shock Therapy"**

Thalia smirked at Percy, sparks forming on the edge of her fingers before a buzzing zap was heard as Percy leapt to feet up into the air. Smoke came from him, his hair standing on end with his clothes singed. He glared at Thalia as she smirked at him, though her smirk seemed to slowly become less active.

"Could you please continue Lady Artemis" Percy growled out still enraptured in his battle with Thalia.

 **Percy activated his emphatic link with Grover, sending out a S.O.S.**

 **He knew the satyr would arrive with Annabeth any moment.**

 **Just as the manticore was within range, Percy and Thalia charged, their teamwork was flawless, as though they were fighting together for years.. Which was true in Percy's case.**

Percy smiled at Thalia, ending their battle at these words.

 **Percy charged from the left while Thalia charged from the right, her spear crackling with lightening. The daughter if Zeus initiated the fight, sending a bolt of lightening at the Manticore, causing him to yelp in pain.**

"Like this." spoke Thalia while zapping Percy yet again. He yelped before sending a blast of water straight into Thalia's face. They glared at each other before drawing weapons, Thalia's spear crackling dangerously while several gods yelped at the sight of Medusa's head on Aegis. They moved swiftly, weapons stabbing and slashing, moving in concordance with each other as the Olympians stared on in awe of their skills. Suddenly they stopped as a great bolt of electricity leapt out of Thalia's spear. Percy somersaulted over it before smirking. He spoke quietly yet seriously.

"If you are going to use powers then I suppose I should even the playing field." He flipped his sword as it landed point down in the floor. He then crossed his wrists as Thalia stared on fearfully. Two beautiful golden bracelets began to glow an unearthly silver glow. Then the glow became to bright and everyone turned away. When they turned back they found the bracelets being held in Percy's hand. Ares laughed before talking.

"That's how you even the playing field, boy? Taking off some jewelry?" Cue stiletto thrown at Ares from Aphrodite, plus a few rings and bangles. Percy smirked before dropping one of the bracelets. The Olympians gasped as a crater appeared in the marble floor. They gasped yet again when Percy entered a perfect hunter's stance, crouched low, body turned to the side, one shoulder facing his opponent. Anaklusmos was held at hip level point facing Thalia.

"You place yourself like a hunter, boy." growled out Artemis.

"Tools of the trade" was Percy's only response, his smirk growing ever wider. Then the duel recommenced. The Olympians noticed that Thalia was much more cautious now, moving slowly and carefully, her eyes on Percy. Then they charged. Percy seemed to go at light speed. He moved effortlessly at speeds that the Olympians eyes could barely follow. Within seconds his sword was held calmly at Thalia's throat. She sighed before slowly walking back to her seat. Percy reached down and grabbed the bracelets before placing them back on his wrists then casually walking back and sitting down as the Olympians gaped.

"W-W-What w-were th-those?" stuttered out Athena. People's jaws dropped even further. Athena **never** stuttered.

"Those were gifts from Lady Artemis. They make the bearer ten times heavier, very effective for training. Though having me run with the hunters 200 miles to San Fransisco wearing those while doing great work on my stamina and fitness," spoke Percy, flexing his muscles, causing even Artemis to blush from looking at his rippling shoulders and chest. Percy continued, "also was very tiring."

 **"Nico! Bianca!" Percy yelled out at them, causing them to widen their eyes, Run!" The two ran away from the Manticore, towards the back gate of Westover Hall. They almost ran into Annabeth and Grover.**

A screen appeared in mid air with a few words on it saying, _Hey readers, thsi screen will show you the events so that you get a greater idea for how the events appeared. JJD_

 **"Fools!" The Manticore growled, dropping his guise as a human, turning into his true form.**

Aphrodite gagged at the sight of the manticore's true form.

 **He shot two spikes at Percy, both which he dodged. Percy sliced with riptide, only for the Manticore to swerve out of the way.**

 **It swung its tail at the half blood, catching him off guard, knocking his sword from his hand.**

 **Percy cursed under his breath and slammed the Manticore with his shield as he rolled out of the way if another tail strike.**

Ares nodded approvingly at the demigod's skill, especially facing such a powerful monster as the manticore.

 **Suddenly a tune began to fill the air, Grover was playing his reed pipes. Thick vines arose from the ground, causing the beast to stumble.**

 **Growling in frustration, the Manticore began to frantically shoot spikes in all directions.**

 **A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.**

 **"Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is that?"**

 **"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"**

Apollo and Hermes snorted at the young half-bloods reaction to the manticore and being in danger. Hades grew even paler(if that was possible) at how much danger his children were in.

 **The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward us with a snarl.**

 **"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelos flat into the snow.**

 **Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, Percy thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind them. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets.**

Zeus joined his brother in skin tone at the thought of laser guided rockets heading towards his daughter.

 **The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.**

Zeus began to shake.

 **Dr. Thorn growled,"do you see hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."**

Thalia began to growl at the manticore.

 **We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance. Is what Percy would have thought if he didn't know what was about to happen.**

 **A clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blows in the woods.**

 **Right on time...**

Artemis and Zoë smirked.

 **The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.**

 **"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"**

 **His sentence was cut short when something shot past Percy like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.**

 **He staggered backward, wailing in agony.**

 **"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two.**

"Thats because they did Percy." Spoke Zoë like she was talking to a little kid. Percy pouted as they others laughed uproariously at him.

 **The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy.**

 **Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.**

 **The Hunters of Artemis had arrived...**

"Yeah! Go the very hot hunters!" yelled out Apollo before receiving a very painful blunt arrow to his genitalia, leaving him in very great pain as the book was passed on to Zoë.

 **Chapter 3-Zoë**

"Hey it's me!" Guess who that came from.


	4. Final AN

Okay, it's pretty simple, I have grown tired of writing fanfiction. Perhaps in the future I'll return but as of now, all of my stories are officially discontinued. They are all up for adoption though. if you wish to adopt one, send me a PM and I can make sure that people know you have adopted the story. I will not be reading reviews so don't send them that way. Perhaps in the future I'll return to writing, but for now this is goodbye.

JJD


End file.
